


a trick, or a treat?

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [48]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Incest Play, Underage Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Bettie and Hilbert head far from the beaten path, eager to get away from the other trainers that might target them for their hoard of candy. Of course, being alone, where no one can disturb them, is all part of Bettie's plan.
Relationships: Yui | Bettie/Touya | Hilbert
Series: Commissions [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	a trick, or a treat?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



> A trade with Zapp, involving the Halloween themed Hilbert from Pokemon Masters!

“I think we’re far enough out, now!” Hilbert says, looking around the woods. Pasio has so much to offer for an artificial island, and even the woods seem like any natural forest would. He and Bettie are deep in them now, having ranged far out in their quest to get away from greedy candy hunting trainers.

“Are you sure? Nobody around to jump out and scare us?” Bettie asks, looking up at him. She’s so close to him, clinging to his arm, holding onto him so tight. Hilbert loves the feeling, even if it is a bit awkward. He’s not used to having a girl so close to him, especially not one so much younger than him! Bettie is always clingy with him, but tonight she seems especially close. Perhaps it’s his costume, but he’s far too shy to ask.

“I doubt it, there’s not much opportunity out here. Nobody knows just how much candy we’ve gathered up anyway, so they’re not going to target us that much. Plus, I’ve got Mightyena looking around, he’ll let us know if anyone is sneaking up on us or hiding!” Hilbert assures her, and Bettie snuggles in even closer.

“I’m still a bit scared,” she says, and Hilbert can’t believe how cute she is. She’s not even dressed up for this, but her usual look is enough to have his heart pounding. He shouldn’t be this excited by her, he knows, but it’s been harder and harder to keep telling himself that lately. She’s just so cute, and always looking up at him. “You do such a good job protecting me, though!”

“I do my best,” Hilbert answers, chuckling. “You can always count on me, you know!”

“I know. Hilbert, if I had a big brother, I’d want him to be just like you!” Bettie says, and Hilbert isn’t sure why his heart starts beating even faster.

“Oh?” he asks, and Bettie nods, looking up at him. She’s so cute, blushing a bit, lit only by the light of the moon and stars, filtering through the trees.

“Mhm! You’re so reliable, and so cool! I’d be so lucky, having a big brother like you,” Bettie explains, and Hilbert’s confusion only grows. Why is she so hooked on this big brother idea? And why does he like it so much? In a way, he’s lucky that she’s so close to him, pressing in on his side, because if she were to look too closely, she might notice just how hard he’s getting. Walking together, the things she’s saying to him, it’s all having an effect on the young man, and he’s quickly becoming overwhelmed by all of it.

“Well, if I had a little sister, I’d want her to be just like you!” Hilbert answers. It just feels right, but he feels another surge of arousal at admitting it. Why is this all happening now, when the two of them are all alone, and he has no way of separating from her? He doesn’t know what he would do if Bettie noticed how turned on he is right now, she’s so young, and he would be setting such a bad example. 

“You mean it!?” Bettie asks, beaming up at him. “I think it would be so nice!”

“Me too,” Hilbert chuckles. His guard is down. At least, when it comes to Bettie. He’s watching for tricks from the shadows, from the woods around them, and the last thing he expects is a trick from the girl at his side. But she stumbles, falling forward, and he lunges to catch her. As they fall, he twists, ending up beneath Bettie. Hilbert finds his breath knocked out of him as he lands on the path, with Bettie on top of him,

Before he can say anything, however, she’s shifting. Working her way down, backing down his chest, until she’s seated on his crotch. Hilbert gasps, as Bettie grinds down against his erection.

“B-Bettie!” He starts, stammering. “It’s not what it fe-”

His explanation is cut off, as Bettie places her finger on his lips. 

“I hoped you’d like all that as much as I did!” Bettie exclaims, and Hilbert falls silent. What is she saying? Enjoyed what, walking together? All their talking? But before he can press for more detail, she’s moving again. She’s rubbing against him, grinding down onto him, and even through their clothing, he can feel the heat of her body on top of him. Hilbert moans, clapping a hand over his mouth at the lewd sound, but Bettie only giggles. “Come on, let your little sister have some fun!”

“Little sister…” Hilbert says, before groaning. She really took all that to heart, didn’t she? Why does hearing her say it make all of this feel that much better? Hilbert is quickly losing his head, completely helpless beneath her efforts.

“Yeah! I’m just helping out my big brother, having some fun with him! Like you said, we’re all alone out here, so it’s fine!” Bettie explains, before moaning. She does seem to be enjoying herself, and Hilbert is feeling good as well. He knows he should put a stop to this, tell her to climb off of him so they can start heading back to town, but he doesn’t want to. It feels so good, it geels so right, even though he knows it should feel wrong.

Bettie is so much younger than him, and has always looked up to him so much, it feels like he’s taking advantage of the girl, even though she is the one doing this to him. He is the adult, almost anyway, and should be responsible. But he simply can’t bring himself to. He can’t stop her, and he lets his cute little friend keep grinding down against him, rubbing her body against his until he can’t take another second.

He groans, finally giving in to his need. Bettie has pushed him over the edge, and he can’t hold back any longer. He comes, his seed spilling into his pants, and Bettie only stops when he finally quiets down.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles, but she only giggles in response.

“Why? This is what I wanted!” Bettie answers, and Hilbert is confused. Confused, but happy. Whatever is starting here tonight, he wants to spend more time with Bettie.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
